


Heda Blake

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: When Worlds Collide [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Jesus is the Blake's half sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Everyone thought Jesus was a lone wolf of sorts, so they're surprised to see he has actual family still alive and kicking. Well.. mostly alive and kicking. TWD & The 100 AU.





	Heda Blake

**Author's Note:**

> **So I currently have a thing for modernizing The 100 'verse and plopping them straight into The Walking Dead 'verse. In this AU, Daryl was never taken to be Dwight's "pet", and mostly everyone is under Negan's thumb to do his scavenging for him (though the Alexandrians don't know about the Kingdom because adding more characters is just too hectic). Sucks, I know, but just read and enjoy.**

_"Home, Helios. Take me home."_

Jesus and a small group from Alexandria are meeting just outside of The Hilltop, the lot of them trying to come up with a solution to keep trading between their two groups since supplies were getting harder and harder to come by.

Gregory, the Hilltop's leader, wants to put a stop to all trading to keep any and all supplies for his community, but Maggie and Jesus- who are running The Hilltop under Gregory's nose when Maggie visits their doctor- are not having any of it. They need to trade to keep themselves afloat and the Alexandrian's are some of the best scavengers that Jesus has ever seen, so he's more than keen to keep the Hilltop's relationship with Alexandria as friendly as possible.

"He'll come around," Jesus says. Arms crossed, he stares at Rick and Daryl, certainty clear as day etched into his features. "He has to."

"And if he don't?" Daryl grunts. "We all know how much of a prick Gregory can be."

"Then we make him." The statement from Rick books no room for argument and the others can only hesitantly nod along in agreement. "Threaten him if we have to or if worse comes to worse and he tries to put his foot down as the real leader of the Hilltop, then we take him to Alexandria and let him stew a bit in the cell Morgan built."

"Some of the Hilltop won't like that," Jesus muses.

Michonne scoffs. "Tough. If people don't get in line behind with how  _we're_ running things, then Gregory's going to get them killed sooner rather than later. Negan is draining us and our little trade-offs on the side is the only thing keeping our bellies full and people safe."

"I understand that. I do. It's just.. it sucks, 'ya know?" Jesus sighs. "Things weren't always this bad."

Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Sasha and Maggie don't utter a word because they're not Gregory's biggest fans, and they let Jesus mull over whatever thoughts are running rampant in his mind.

Seconds pass before the telltale clunking of hoofs on the ground and the neighing of a horse garners their attention. Everyone freezes and starts glancing around for the source of it, and they're surprised to see a brown horse with a single white marking running down from between it's eyes to it's snout trotting towards them. It's saddled with leather and rope reins, it's mane is done up in braids and there's a dark lump swaying on it's back.

"It's domesticated," Sasha breathes in awe. "He must belong to-"

"Helios?" Every gaze immediately darts to Jesus, his brow furrowing and then eyes widening as he steps up to the horse. He holds his hand up and the horse presses it's snout to his hand, and then Jesus steps to the side to investigate the lump. "Octavia?" The lump falls to reveal a woman badly injured and beaten, and Jesus jumps into action. "Octavia!"

As Jesus rushes to kneel by the woman, the others rush to gather around him. Frantically looking up, he catches Sasha's eye. "Carson! Go get Dr. Carson!"

Sasha doesn't need to be told twice, especially with the look of horror and grief etched into Jesus' features, and turns around to rush and get the doctor. Jesus starts to strip the woman of her jacket and weapons, he muttering nonsense in his hurry. "Come on, O. Open your eyes. Stay with me."

"She was stabbed," Michonne says, kneeling next to them and pointing out the wound. "With a sword it looks like. That wound is too wide to be anything smaller."

Jesus unravels a bandana from his neck, he pressing it to Octavia's wound. "Open your eyes, O. Open them!"

"Check her back, too," Maggie says just as Rick asks, "Jesus, who is she?"

"My sister. My baby sister," he answers. He finds the exit wound on his sister's back, he keening while accepting a rag that Daryl hands him to stop the flow of blood there too.

"You have family?" Maggie asks, astonished.

Jesus nods though his gaze stays on his apparent sister while he waits for the doctor. "A brother and a sister. We had different mothers," he explains. "She and her brother are part of a larger community about fifty miles away."

"C-Community?" Rick wonders, voice pitching a little high at the information about more people. "How big of a community are we talking?"

"Could you for one second think about anything else other than your pissing contest with Negan?!" Jesus shouts, looking up at glaring at Rick. "I'm more worried about my little sister who's bleeding out in my arms in case you haven't noticed."

Michonne and Maggie gape, Daryl looks rather uncomfortable and Rick looks appropriately chastised. Nodding once, Rick takes a step back. "M'sorry. Bad timing."

Sasha comes running with doctor Carson and a few others, the doctor trying to get answers that no one has. Octavia is barely conscious and after she's settled on a makeshift backboard, she's carried inside so the doctor can work on her. Jesus follows in a daze, hands red and shaking, and Maggie and Daryl calm Octavia's horse enough to grab it by the reigns and take inside.

The community is abuzz with gossip about the injured stranger and her connection to Jesus since her condition has left him in such a state, and the Alexandrian's all wait outside in the shade just beside the medical trailer. Jesus paces back ad forth, mind far away from the situation at hand.

Eventually the doctor comes back out to tell Jesus that Octavia is stable, but sleeping. He goes in to visit with her briefly before walking back out, he gesturing the lingering Alexandrian's to follow him inside the big house where his room resides. And then after washing up quickly, Jesus heads back into his crowded room and leans against the wall.

"My little sister is part of a community that is made up of several different communities that have banded together," Jesus explains. "Each community has a specialty of sorts and they trade off within one another. They're a peaceful bunch, but cross just one of their own and they.. they're  _savage_. Negan learned the hard way once when he tried to bully the Oceanside Community into fishing every day for him."

"What happened?" Michonne asks.

"The Commanders of each community put together a small army and took the fight to Negan's front gate. They had captured a group of Negan's pick-up crew and slaughtered them at the Sanctuary's gate. It was a warning. One that greatly pissed off and scared Negan so much he decided that it wasn't worth it to mess with them again."

"If they're capable of such things, then why don't they take Negan out once and for all?" The question comes from Rick and everyone stares between their leader and their source of new information.

"They.. they're very particular about new people and outsiders knowing their location. If you don't know someone within the community, you won't find them. They're very good at what they do, at surviving this new world, but they prefer the peaceful life. So peaceful, in fact, that they're the only community I know of who Negan's struck a truce with. He doesn't interfere with them and they don't interfere with him."

"So your little sister lets them brutally attack you and your people?" Sasha huffs. "What a crock of shit."

But Jesus is already shaking his head in denial. "Octavia and her people offered to get Negan off our backs, but Gregory refused. He was too proud to have  _my_ little sister do anything for him. He likes that the Saviors take out the dead surrounding our place since he's too scared to do it himself and get off his ass. That and the fact that with Negan in charge out there, he keeps Gregory in charge in here."

"What about other communities that Negan has under his thumb?"

Jesus shrugs. "Like I said. They're particular about people knowing about them or how to find them. They worry about their own and that's it."

"S'crazy," Daryl grunts. "There's a group of people out there who can actually do what we're all strugglin' to do and they choose not to."

"It's their choice," Jesus says. "If you stay the night, I'll introduce you to my sister when she wakes. Maybe if she listens to what I have to say, she'll help you out."

Rick nods. "We'd appreciate that. I could really go for a Negan-free life what with my kids and then Maggie's on the way."

As Maggie's hand immediately goes to her stomach as if she just remembered she's with child, Jesus smiles sadly at her. "Tell O about your baby and you might have an instant deal. O's a sucker for babies."

* * *

It takes two days for Octavia to wake and be coherent enough to speak in full sentences. Maggie and Sasha had been sent back to Alexandria to make sure the community ran smoothly, and to make sure their scavengers were doing their jobs, while Michonne and Daryl chose to stay with Rick to speak with Octavia.

She wakes slowly and in pain, but Jesus is instantly by her side to shush her and assure her everything is okay. "Hey. Hey, you're fine," he says while brushing Octavia's hair from her face. "You're safe."

"Jesus?" She breathes airily, her eyes darting over his every feature before her face crumples and the tears come. He's quick to carefully gather her in his arms, he holding tight as her arms loosely wrap around him.

"O, what happened to you? You were nearly dead by the time you got to me."

She continues to sob, her body shaking so much with all the bottled up grief of whatever has happened. Eventually, though, she calms enough to explain. "The truce is off. They ambushed us. Killed two and left me for dead."

"Who?"

"Negan." When Octavia leans back, her eyes are cold and hard. She's furious and those lingering around the room know exactly what she's feeling right now. "Do you still have the radio I gave to you a while back? The one that reaches all the Commanders?"

"Yeah."

"I need it."

"It's up in my room. I'll go get it."

"I'm coming with." Octavia throws the blanket off, grimacing and groaning as she feels her wounds pull.

"You're injured." Jesus frowns. "Stab wound through and through, and several scrapes all over your face and body. You're not going anywhere."

"I've had worse," she grits out. "And besides, I don't want any eavesdroppers." As she says this, her gaze darts to the other occupants in the room.

"Oh, uh, they're good." Jesus vouches for Rick, Daryl and Michonne. "I trust them. Rick, here, is the new leader of Alexandria and these are his two right hands."

The three Alexandrians nod once in greeting when Octavia meets each of their gaze, she returning the gesture as she shakily stands. "Fine. But we're still going to your room. I don't trust Gregory or his loyal minions to not eavesdrop outside doors."

Knowing his sister, Jesus knows he's fighting a losing battle. Sighing a moment later, he nods. "Fine." Then looking up at one of the Alexandrians, he says, "Daryl, can you help me get her up to my room?"

The guy shouldering a crossbow grunts in answering and Octavia finds herself grumbling threats beneath her breath as they start the trek out of the medical trailer and inside the home. They pass many curious gazes, Octavia glaring at each and every one of them, and eventually make it up to Jesus' room.

Michonne shuts the door behind them, leaning against it so no one barges in. Rick stands next to her and Jesus leaves Daryl to help his sister sit on the bed while he goes to retrieve the hidden radio. When he finds it, he wastes no time switching it on and handing it over to Octavia.

Poising the radio in front of her mouth, Octavia clicks and holds down the button. "Calling all Commanders, calling all Commanders. This is Octavia. Over." Her voice cracks, but she manages to pull herself together as she releases the button. Everyone seems to hold their breath as silence settles over the room. Sighing, she tries again. "Calling all Commanders, calling all Commanders. This is Octavia. Over."

Almost as soon as her finger releases the button, static crackles. And then, " _O?_ "

"Bellamy! Where's Clarke?"

" _She's right next to me, O. Where the hell are you guys?_ "

" _This is Roan checking in. Over._ "

" _Luna checking in. Over._ "

Octavia gulps and presses the button once more. "Good. You're all here then. Listen, we have a problem. The truce with the Saviors is off. I repeat, the truce with the Saviors is off."

There's a beat of silence, but then the gruff voice of Roan clicks in first. " _What happened?_ "

"We were ambushed on our way to see Luna." Octavia takes a moment to breath, clearing her throat. "I'm so sorry, Clarke, but Lexa's gone." Her face crumples, bottom lip trembling. "Lincoln too."

" _What?_ "

Hand shaking, Octavia allows Jesus to take a seat next to her and grab up her unoccupied hand for support. "Negan's little pet Dwight shot Lexa in the gut and they put Lincoln on his knees while they executed him right in front of us. I- I," she stammers, sniffling. "I took a sword to the gut and couldn't do much. Lexa bled out quickly, but I fell into a ravine. They left me for dead."

" _O? Where the hell are you?!_ " Bellamy demands. " _We'll go get you._ "

"I.. I'm fine. I'm with Jesus and some friends of his."

" _Jesus?_ "

Said man takes the offered radio from his sister. "Hey, baby brother. It's been a while."

" _How is O? Is she really okay?_ "

"She's.. coping. I have a feeling she'll only truly heal after she's done whatever it is she has cooked up in this stubborn brain of hers."

" _I told all of you we should have gutted the snake where he stood the first time he attacked Luna's community,_ " Roan grumbles. " _I'm in for whatever plan you've no doubt concocted, Octavia._ "

" _Us_ _too,_ " Clarke and Bellamy pipe in together.

" _We are One Community,_ " Luna voices. " _They attack one of us, they attack all of us._ "

Rick, Daryl and Michonne all glance at one another, keeping quiet since their problem is obviously being solved without having to ask.

Octavia takes the radio back from her brother. "Good. Clarke, I'm going to need the Sky Community's snipers. Roan, send all of the Ice Community's most aggressive. Same goes for you, Luna. Send those who you know are just itching for a fight or have a personal vendetta against Negan and his men. The Sanctuary will go down in flames when we're done with it. We attack tomorrow evening. Roan, you'll need to hurry if you want to join the party."

A deep chuckle comes over the radio. " _I'll see you tomorrow, Ripper. Don't start without us. Roan out._ "

" _Luna out._ "

There's a pause of silence and then the radio crackles again. " _Octavia_ ," Clarke voices. " _with Lexa and Lincoln both gone, you know that makes you-_ "

"I know. I- we'll deal with that later, Clarke. Please round up Tree Community for me and tell them of what I told you. Bring them all."

" _I will. We'll see you tomorrow. Clarke and Bellamy out._ "

Octavia drops her hand with a sigh, she setting the radio on the bedspread beside her. Her hands raise to rub at her face, only for her to flinch when she touches the scrapes and bruises a little too roughly.

Jesus rests a hand on his sister's back, rubbing up and down and then pulling her into his side when he feels her back shudder from all the grief she's bottling up. "I'm so sorry about Lincoln, O. I know he was your forever."

"Yeah."

"And I know you probably want to rest a little bit before you start gearing up for tomorrow, but what was Clarke going to say? What happens now that Lexa and Lincoln are gone?"

"You've missed a lot, brother," she says. "Since Lincoln and I became serious, I left Sky Community for Tree Community. I've been training under Lexa, Indra and Lincoln's command. Lincoln was set to take the seat should anything happened to Lexa, but since the Saviors killed them both the Commander position falls on my shoulders."

"Oh. So.. they're basically yours to-"

"Yep. Shit luck, huh? Runs in the family it seems."

Jesus huffs a laugh. "O, we do not have shit luck."

"Really? So you're telling me you meeting your new friends was all sunshine and rainbows? Hmm?" Looking up, she gestures to Rick. "Beard Man looks like he'd point a gun at your head while asking questions. Arms over there just looks.. gruff and would throw you at Beard Man's feet. And her.. she looks like she'd rather run somebody through with that sword of hers."

"Well, she's not wrong," Rick drawls. "And your brother tried stealing our stuff. We had to knock him out and take him back home for questioning."

"Don't forget he made us chase 'im in a field like some twisted game of tag," Daryl huffs. "And that you forgot to put the truck in the right gear and we lost everythin' to the lake anyway."

Rick scowls at Daryl and Octavia grins at them. "I like you guys. You're okay."

"Are you really going to go after Negan?" The question is asked by Michonne. "If you are, we want in."

Octavia stares at the woman with dreadlocks, sizing her up. "He take someone from you?"

"Two of our own," she nods. "Took a husband right in front of his pregnant wife and then another in front of his girlfriend. We want him to pay."

Octavia's jaw clenches, her eyes taking on a cold glint. Standing up, she lightly limps until she's stopped in front of Rick. "You're the leader, correct?"

"That's right."

"If you want in, you join the coalition."

"And what exactly does that entail?" Shifting from foot to foot, Rick glances at Jesus over Octavia's head and Jesus just grins at him.

"It means that you become one of us," she says. "Your community will be opened up to us just as our communities will be opened up to you. And all that means is that should someone be traveling and be stuck outside of their own community at night or they run into a herd, then we'd expect for you to have some place for them to hunker down until they can get back out and head home. All the other communities have spare rooms for occasions such as this."

"That it?" Daryl asks.

But Octavia shakes her head. "What's your trading situation like at the moment?"

"Terrible," Rick says. "Negan's draining us and everything near our home has been picked clean."

"Then we will help you get back on your feet after all this over. Afterward, however, if you want to trade within the coalition then you need to have items worth trading for. Food for food, clothing item for clothing item, weapon for weapon, and so on and so on. Commanders go around within their own community to see what's needed and then the Commanders are encouraged to go around to each community to see what they have in the trading rooms."

"So it's basically a supermarket, but apocalypse style."

Octavia huffs a laugh. "Yeah. Also if there's something you see that you really want, then you can negotiate with the community's commander and ask items to be held if you have something that might be worth holding for."

"Sounds.. fair," Rick slowly states. He glances over his shoulder at Daryl and Michonne, and sees Daryl shrug while Michonne nods. "In the long run, if we don't like it, can we pull out?"

"Of course. But so far we've had no problems. Everyone gets along fairly well."

"Well alright. You can count in Alexandria."

Sticking her hand out, Octavia grasps Rick's forearm when he reaches to shake. "Welcome to the coalition, Commander Rick."

* * *

Octavia spends the night in her brother's room, eating and regaining her strength while getting to know more about the three Alexandrian's. Gregory, Hilltop's leader, wasn't too happy about the foursome staying within his walls, but he didn't force them to leave either.

Then Maggie and Sasha had shown up the following morning, and they learned of the coalition and Rick putting their own community in it. Neither woman said a thing and were instead quite eager for a fight when they learned what was to come later that night.

Octavia makes it clear that Simon is off limits to anyone but her, Clarke was going to want Dwight for herself and that Negan was fair game. But Daryl wanted in on Dwight as well, and both Sasha and Maggie wanted Negan. Octavia had no problem with that and even relayed to the other incoming Commanders on who to leave alive when they attacked.

Jesus had returned Octavia's clothes when asked, plus a bag of items that had been strapped to Helios. Then while Rick and Daryl gathered those of Hilltop to inform them of the incoming crowd and that they had nothing to fear from their incoming guests, and Jesus informed the gate guards to let the incoming crowd pass because they weren't there for a fight with the Hilltop community, Octavia gathered her things and went to change in her brother's bathroom.

Brushing out her hair, Octavia braids a few thin pieces before pulling her hair back and up in a ponytail. She pulls on her patched jeans and a black tank top, she then carefully putting on a rather grunge jacket with numerous chains and buttons and buckles. She straps a couple daggers to her thighs before strapping her machetes to her back, and saves the coal for last.

Mixing a small portion of her coal with some water, Octavia pains two short thick lines above each eyebrow before dropping the lines down to a point between her brows. She also smears her eyes in back as well before arching down a line over each cheekbone. Then stepping outside of her brother's bathroom in all her battle glory, she stops short when everyone gathered stares at her in awe.

"..what?"

"Well if you and your people look like you do now, I can see why Negan didn't want to mess with you before," Rick muses.

"You think this is something, then just wait until everyone gets here," she says. "A lot of Tree community took to facial tattoos and the Ice community took to scarification. They also wear animal bones or human facial bones as face masks. It really is something to see."

Jesus walks up to her, brow furrowed as he gently grasps her chin in hand. Then tilting her face upward, he smiles sadly. "Lincoln's tattoos," he murmurs, gesturing to the two marks above and between her brows.

"Today I honor him. Today we honor all those that Negan and the so called saviors took from us."

There's a murmur of agreement around the room and then as the noise outside the room starts to heighten, Octavia makes a beeline for the balcony doors. Throwing open the doors, she strides out onto the balcony and stares down at the first wave of guests with Clarke, Bellamy and Indra riding horses. As told to the others, the whole lot of Tree community is dressed similar to Octavia, including the war paint and tattoos and bone-like masks. There's about thirty or so that don't don the makeup or tattoos, but rather they wear gear similar to SWAT.

"Well shit," Rick exclaims. "There's about two hundred people here already."

"And this isn't even nearly half," Octavia smirks. "Combine all the communities and we have an army of thousands."

A few minutes later, the other two groups show up. Roan and Luna are the only ones riding horses, but the people behind them are even more intimidating than anyone had given Octavia credit for.

Some of the Hilltop are outside of the trailers to see what is going on, but the others are hidden within their home until after everything is over. The entire empty space in front of the large house is filled with fighters as they stare up at Octavia and wait for her word, and there's even a crowd outside of the gate because not everyone fit inside.

"Christ," Sasha remarks. "You guys don't play around."

"We really don't," Octavia states over her shoulder. "They mess with one of us, then they mess with all of us. We are one community; one family. And that includes Alexandria now."

Then facing the front, Octavia opens her mouth to speak, but Jesus' bedroom door being kicked in has her whirling around.

Gregory marches in, red in the face and nearly spitting in rage. "Just what in the world do you think you are doing?! The Hilltop is not your home! I demand you leave this-"

Octavia sneers, moving too fast for anyone to really notice and strikes out with a dagger but stops the blade just as it presses to the idiotic man's throat. "Do not test me, old man. I am going for Negan's throat whether you like it or not, but if you utter another word I'll happily take yours too."

Wide-eyed and sputtering, Gregory stumbles back before fleeing the room. Octavia then looks over to Jesus. "Follow him. Don't let him flee the community grounds until after everything is over."

Jesus smirks as he gives his sister a nod. "This is really going to endear the community towards me."

"Just say the word, big brother. You'll always have a home with either me or Bellamy." He laughs and then strides out of the room, intent on grabbing Gregory before he can flee to try and warn Negan. The man was such a coward, he'd do anything to get in Negan's good graces. Octavia then heaves a small sigh. "Right. Where was I now?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Ending sucks, I know, but be glad it ended here. I was going to end this when O's on the radio with other Commanders about going to War, but I wanted everyone to see Octavia suited up.**
> 
>  
> 
> **These 'stories' are only meant to be intros to a possibly of a chapter fic, but I am not writing these chapter fics. Not anymore. If you like the idea, take it and run with it. I don't mind as long as you link back to where you got the idea for you fic from. That's all I ask.**


End file.
